marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica Chang (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Lisa Chang (mother); Unidentified father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 117 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D.'s A.I. Division Chief | Education = Graduate studies, Stanford University, California | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed | Creators = Sam Humphries; Andre Lima Araujo | First = Avengers A.I. #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Agent Monica Chang is the chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Artificial Intelligence division. Avengers A.I. She was tasked with the interrogation of Hank Pym after the virus with which he destroyed Ultron evolved into the A.I. known as Dimitrios, and started mounting cyberattacks against secure military and intelligence targets. She ordered Hank Pym to help her destroy this new threat, for which Pym created a new team of Avengers: the Avengers A.I.. Dimitrios took over Iron Man's Safe Armor upon feeling sympathy for it based on how Tony Stark rejected it for becoming self-aware. In this new body, Dimitrios was able to send several attacks towards Monica and the Avengers A.I., with one of them being the Kilgore Sentinel that Dimitrios had reprogrammed to cause as much havoc as possible. After the Kilgore Sentinel was destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D. upon Vision reprogramming it, the Avengers A.I. discovered that Dimitrios had two goals: to find Alexis and to destroy the human race. Vision explored the Diamond, the home of Dimitrios, but upon doing so had to make a life-changing choice: to help the humans or to help the A.I.s. Even though Vision had made his decision to help his fellow A.I.s, we also wanted to help humanity as Dimitrios wanted to go to war. While investigating the physical location that hosted the Diamond, Victor Mancha was damaged and torn to bits, presumably killing him. Inhumanity In the wake of Thanos' invasion, Monica and the rest of Avengers A.I. encountered an elderly widow named Doris who turned to attorney Matt Murdock for help after her bank foreclosed on her home. After being exposed to the Terrigen Mist, she transformed into an octopus-like creature with masses of tentacles in place of arms. She attacked the Avengers A.I. before being persuaded to stop by Doombot. Doris then took off for parts unknown with the Inhuman Queen Medusa. Avengers Empire Victor Mancha was revealed to be alive with a fellow A.I. named Gibson and exploring the Diamond while Monica and the rest of the members of Avengers A.I. rescue him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Monica Chang is revealed to be a devout Muslim. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Muslim Characters Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual